conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Deployment System (EV)
The Fusion Deployment System is Everett's fusion weapons command system for using weapons of mass destruction in war time. The FDS is controlled by several departments, centers, back up centers and automated systems. The primary control center for the Fusion Deployment System is located at the Pentastar in Everett City, New York, located in the deep underground crisis bunkers. These bunkers are located a half mile under the ground. Other control centers include Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, aboard Air Force One airliners in the Presidential security room and aboard the EVS Independence Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier. Other locations are classified. Fusion Strategic Triad Like with the United States, Everett has a strategic triad for deploying weapons of mass destruction to assure that Everett has the ability to commense a retalitory attack against a nation that has used weapons of mass destruction against Everett. The Fusion Strategic Triad consists of a sea, air and land based system. Everett's primary attack uses stealth fighters, currently either SF22 Raptor II fusion fighters or SF09 Predator fighter bombers, to deploy an air-to-surface fusion missile. Everett also retains a land based ICBM system to launch warheads from mainland Everett to the enemy target. This method is losing its chances of success with recent anti-ballistic missile systems and defenses in countries around the world. The third part of the triad is a sea-based attack, usually from a nuclear SSBN submarine that fires a ballistic missile from the sea. This, like the ICBM method, is losing value. Policy Regarding Deployment of Fusion Weapons Everett uses fusion technology for several types of fusion weapon. The General Use Fusion Warhead (GFW) is not considered a weapon of mass destruction and therefore would be used in any time for any reason. The Union of Everett will use a low grade fusion weapon: *When strategically or tactically necessary. *To destroy an enemy's military bases. (see Mass Fusion Strike) *To destroy a naval fleet. *To destroy a large number of ground troops. *To wipe out electricity in an EMP attack. Everett will use a mid grade fusion weapon: *To generate a counter-tsunami to stop an incoming tsunami. *To detroy an enemy city (see Mass Fusion Strike & Total Fusion Deployment) The Union of Everett will use a high grade fusion weapon: *Against cosmic targets including asteroids, meteors and comets. *As a tsunami generating weapon to attack an enemy coastline (see Total Fusion Deployment). Mass Fusion Strike The Mass Fusion Strike is Everetti policy regarding a successful WMD attack against Everetti territory. In response to a successful nuclear, fusion or other WMD attack against an Everetti city, Everett's policy states that it will retaliate in a mass attack, firing a mid grade fusion weapon (20 megatons) against the enemy's national capitol and a low grade fusion (20 kilotons) attack against the enemy's entirety of known military bases. The attack against the capitol works to kill off any leadership or command and the attack against the military bases to destroy as much military capacity, capability, infrastructure, troops, personnel and equipment as possible. Total Fusion Deployment A Total Fusion Deployment is an emergency second strike attack should the enemy make a second deployment against Everett successfully, in retaliation for Everett's "mass Fusion Strike". Should the enemy fire back again, Everett deems the enemy a threat to the security of the Everetti civilian populus and to maintain the lives and safety of the 246 million citizens, will return fire in a second strike, hitting the remaining major cities of the enemy in an attempt to eradicate the enemy before further attacks can commense. Note that both the Mass Fusion Strike and Total Fusion Deployment would not be used if a civilian target was not hit. In response to a successful WMD attack against an Everetti military target, Everetti policy is to return fire against enemy military bases ONLY. Category:Union of Everett Category:Weapons Category:Concepts